A Midnights Walk
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: -CotN- Kerry has gotten used to her midnight walks, wondering what could have been. One night, she finally gets the chance to choose again when Michel shows up. What will she choose this time when he offers the ultimate offer? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

**For my readers of War on Vampire and Vampire Hunters: **So, if you like that story of mine, it's good to read up to Chapter 27: The System. This is what would have happened if the war had never happened and if her family was okay. For those of you who don't follow my other story, well, you should b/c it's great :p But you don't need it to follow this. It's a 'what if' to my story and another ending to CotN of how Kerry and Michel end up. Enjoy!

A Midnight's Walk

Kerry walked the dark sidewalk. She was starting college next week. She had gotten into a decent one. She and Nellie were going to the same college and were going to become roommates. She liked her midnight walks. She couldn't help but wonder what could have been. What would she choose if she had the option of choosing again? She still loves him. She will always love him. Was it enough to be with him forever?

But it didn't matter. She had walked the dark nights not long after she had parted company with Michel. He wasn't around. He had left. Of course he did. He had to disappear. That would only make sense. He had probably left and forgotten all about this mere human.

But what Kerry didn't know is that he hadn't left and she certainly wasn't forgotten. It had started with making sure that she wouldn't go and blab to someone their secrets. He soon recognized that she could be trusted, but he couldn't help but stick around. He had gotten used to her nightly midnight walks and was soon there for every walk, never too far behind. He had planned on going to Japan, having a place set up there, and now knowing the language fluently, but he had held off. She held him off. He was going to make the offer to her again in hopes that she would take it. And now that she was about to go away for college, he decided to make himself known to her now before she took off to college and got wrapped up in it. He had originally wanted to go to her in the beginning of the summer, just right after she graduated, but he decided not to rush; because if she did accept the offer he was going to offer tonight, than this would be her last summer in the sun.

He looked up at the sky, seeing storm clouds roll in. It was going to storm tonight, and yet she was still out here. He glanced from the sky to her, who had now set herself on a swing in the abandoned park. Instead of staying hidden as usual, he leisurely walked out and towards her. She was still unaware of his presence, facing the opposite direction.

Kerry kicked her feet in the dirt, only swinging just a little bit. She sighed to herself, smelling rain. Every time she did these stupid walks, she always felt like he was there, but she had determined that it was just a figure of her imagination, of her wanting.

"Looks like it's going to storm," she heard a calm male voice from behind.

She gasped and jerked her body up to look at the source of the voice. Her eyes met a pair of blue ones and her breath got caught in her throat.

"Why are you walking out here all alone?" he asked causally, as he made his way over to her, hands in his pocket.

"Michel," she gaped.

He smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief, still standing.

His smirk remained, "Oh you know, looking for food."

She swallowed, gripping the swing, "I…" she stuttered on her words, "Why are you even here? I thought…you would have…moved."

He raised an eyebrow at her, still moving towards her, but stopping when she was in close reach of him. So close, she just wanted to grab and kiss him or just hug him. "How have you been, Kerry?" he asked.

"I…Well, I'm about to start college."

He nodded, glancing away for a moment, but then right back at her. "So, why are you walking out here so late and all by yourself?"

She shrugged, "I felt like walking, is all."

"Every night?" he questioned.

She looked at him wide eyed with shock.

He ignored her reaction, "I've come to ask you, Kerry, the offer, if you want it."

She looked at him, shocked. He had stated it so causally. And this was her chance. What she would do if faced with the chance again.

"I won't leave your side if you choose, Kerry," Michel reassured. "I'll teach all that there is to know."

She stared at him wide eyed, asking in a small voice, "And after you teach me all that there is to know?"

"I still won't leave your side," Michel reassured coolly.

"I…" she was at a loss for words.

It became silent and cool rain began to fall from the sky. Michel spoke again in a calm, cool voice, "You walk out here every night like you long for something. Want something. What is it that you want, Kerry?"

She thought for a moment, turning away from him. She spoke in a soft voice, "I long for you, Michel." She looked at him, "I want you."

"Are you accepting my offer then?" Michel asked.

Kerry hesitated, "I…I have college to go to."

Michel shrugged, "When you live forever, you learn a lot. You shouldn't worry about college. You got through high school. That's all you need for the moment."

"And my family," Kerry said slowly.

Michel just stared at her.

"I can't leave Dad and Ian," she said desperately.

"So it's a 'no' then," Michel stated blandly.

"I'm sorry!" Kerry said frantically.

He held his hand up to stop her. "No need to apologize," Michel said coolly, "I came to see if you had changed your mind. That's all."

"I'm sorry that I'm too human to be with you," she whispered, looking down at the ground.

In an instant, Michel's cool hand was on her cheek, soothing her.

"I will always love you, Michel," Kerry whispered softly, not looking at him. "And you will always be a part of me."

He stared intently at her as she turned to look at him once more, "Are you sure it's what you really want, Kerry?" Michel asked gently.

"It has to be what I want. I can't abandon my family."

He nodded once and then leaned in and kissed her, Kerry kissing him back, loving the taste of him. But he pulled away. And when her eyes fluttered back open, he was gone. Her tears mixed with the rain.

He walked away from her forever, wondering what could have been.

**Review Please :D**

© Copyright Nicole Pierce


End file.
